With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technologies, digital cameras are now in widespread use. High-end portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are being developed to be increasingly multi-functional. Many of these portable electronic devices are now equipped with a digital camera module. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy capturing digital pictures anytime and anywhere. At the same time, the need for digital picture quality has become greater and greater.
In a typical camera module, a lens module is very important to the quality of the pictures captured by the camera module. The lens module typically includes a tubular body and a plurality of lenses. Each lens has a lens portion and a mounting portion. The lens portion is located at a center of the mounting portion. The lenses are coaxially received in the tubular body. The lens portions of the plurality of lenses act together to concentrate a first portion of the image light traveling incident on the lens portions onto an image sensor to capture an image. However, a second portion of image light incident on the mounting portions is also reflected onto the image sensor by the mounting portions. As a result, the second portion of image light interferes with the first portion of image light, thereby reducing the quality of the pictures captured by the image sensor.
Therefore, a new optical lens is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.